Wedding Day
by Princess613
Summary: *On Hold*Bruce and Selina get married. Five years after BFTC. Just go with it. If you want it, I'll give it to you.
1. Read This First

**Disclaimer: ** I can barely draw; I definitely cannot draw Batman or Robin… No I don't own them.

**A/N:** The other thing I'm working on has ground to a train wreck, so I'm gonna torture you with this. It's NOT cannon… yet, but maybe DC will take pity on the Batclan and let everything work out. Bruce isn't dead, you know. There's no body, and I just read "Whatever Happened to the Dark Knight", it clearly claims Bruce didn't die. So I'm taking liberties… Bruce and Selina come to Gotham 5 years later and are getting married. If you have any problems with this DEAL WITH IT!

*************************************************************************************

**Wedding Day**

**Prologue**

After Final Crisis Bruce spent 5 years not knowing who he was, and trying to put the pieces back together. He had been happy, but now he needed to go back. Back to his family.

Jason had been blinded, and Tim had broken an arm and ribs, and Damien had the flu. Basically, Richard Grayson needed help. Desperately.

So Bruce found Selina in South America and asked for her hand in marriage. Selina took two days before saying yes. And now they're going to break the news to Bruce's boys and girl.

*************************************************************************************

**A/N:** There now you're up to date! Next up… Reactions!


	2. Family Meeting

**Disclaimer: **Don't I wish.

**A/N:** No, it doesn't make sense yet… just go with it.

*************************************************************************************

**Wedding Day**

**Family Meeting**

It was Bruce, really Bruce. Richard had suspected as much when he came back to Gotham with Selina on his arm, but now they had the DNA tests to prove it. Richard sighed, he wasn't sure whether or not he was happy Bruce was back. He was happy Bruce was _alive_ of course, just unsure about the rest of it. While Bruce had been away Dick had become Richard Grayson, a respected business man and noted philanthropist. He had also discovered yet another reason for Bruce's playboy act: the members of the press were even more merciless if you didn't give them something to nibble on. Now that Bruce was back Richard was unsure about what would happen. Would everything go back to how it was before Bruce had disappeared, or would things continue as they were now?

"Hey, Dick," Richard looked up and saw Bruce coming toward him, "penny for your thoughts?"

"The price has gone up while you were gone, it's a dollar now."

"Inflation, huh?"

"Yeah"

Bruce sat down next to Richard. "So, what's on your mind?"

Richard shrugged, "Just thinking."

Bruce gave a small smile, looking at his eldest, his mind flashed back to that first horrible night, and all the nights and days that had followed, he would find out what was bothering Dick in time. "Well, if you would care to join us, Selina and I would like to speak to you in the lounge."

Richard nodded and stood up. "Who else is going to be there?" Richard and Bruce looked at each other, blue eyes mirrored in each other.

"Just the family," Bruce replied.

******************************************************************************

Bruce headed to Jason's room next. Jason was sitting at his computer, listening to noises; birdsong, waves, footsteps, everything and anything that made a rhythmatic noise.

"Hey, Jays," Bruce called. "Family gathering in the lounge, be there in five minutes."

Jason turned his head to the door. "Do I still count as family?" The question reflected everything that still mattered to Jason.

"You're always family."

******************************************************************************

Cassandra next. "Thanks for coming, Cass." Bruce looked at his only daughter, the one he had almost lost to the darkness.

"Richard needed help," she explained, "family help each other out"

Bruce smiled. Cassandra had come a long way. "There's a family meeting in the lounge, I expect to see you there." Bruce's body was relaxed, but firm, unmoving, Cassandra knew that this was an order, not a request. She nodded.

******************************************************************************

Tim was bored. Leslie had ordered him to his room until his ribs healed more fully, and Tim had a bad case of cabin fever. When Bruce told him to go to the lounge, he almost exploded with questions, but Bruce refused to answer. Sighing, Tim got up and slowly made his way downstairs.

******************************************************************************

Damien was the last person on Bruce's list. Bruce walked over to the bed where the boy lay. "Hello, Damien, feel up to a family meeting?" Damien nodded, his head felt like it was running through molasses, and his throat itched, but Damien was bored, and a family meeting might be just the break he needed from lying around.

******************************************************************************

Once the entire Wayne family was in the manor's lounge, and everyone had settled fairly comfortably (Tim and Damien fought for the couch, and both lost) Bruce asked Alfred to join them.

"Alright everyone," Bruce began, "I know I've been gone for a while, but before anything else, Selina and I have an announcement to make."

Richard and Cassandra exchanged looks, Jason rolled his eyes, Tim muttered under his breath, and Damien pouted. They all knew what was coming. Richars through Cassandra were resigned to the inevitable, Alfred was happy for the couple, Tim and Damien had issues with the match.

"Selina," Bruce inquired, "would you like to tell them?"

Selina nodded. "Look, I know not all of you are happy with this, but Bruce and I are getting married."

"Congratulations." Alfred directed a hard glare at the assembled group, and received half-hearted echoes to his sentiments.

Selina continued. "I love Bruce very much and I would like to join your family. I'm not trying to break up your current relationships; I want to share in your lives. I want all of you to be a part of my family, and I hope you allow me to be a part of yours."

With that Selina kissed Bruce gently on the cheek. "I'll leave you alone with them," she told him. And then she left.


	3. Reactions

**Disclaimer:** If I owned them I doubt I would be writing fanfiction.

**A/N: **What only two reviews? If you don't like it, say so. I take non-reviews personally.

**Wedding Day**

**Reactions**

Alfred left to escort Selina out. Immediately the remaining family members began screaming. Shrieks of outrage mixed with curious questions. A lesser man might have bent under the pressure, Bruce glared. Instant silence.

"Let's do this one at a time," Bruce stated, there was steel in his tone. "I _**will**_ marry Selina, you will all be at the wedding, there will be _**absolutely no **_pranks, tricks, or attempts to break us up. **Understood**?" Bruce didn't raise his voice once during his monologue. Everyone nodded. "Any questions?"

Tim raised his hand, "Why her?"

"Because, any other questions?"

"When is the wedding?" Cassandra's voice was clear and strong.

"We don't know yet. Next?"

"I don't want that-" Damian began

"Too bad." Everyone glared at Damian, they all knew better then to insult Selina in front of Bruce. The fact that Damien was so upset about the match was a plus to his elder siblings, especially Tim, who had spent the entire meeting shooting death-glares at the youngest member of the batclan.

Richard tried to work up the nerve to ask the question they all wanted an answer to: What happens to the rest of us after you marry Selina? Instead he chose a safer question, "Isn't this a little sudden?"

"Not really," Bruce had known someone would ask that, "it's been coming for a long time."

No one could argue with that.

"If that's all?"

"Wait," Jason finally spoke up, "where have you been?"

Bruce's eyes looked straight ahead, but he wasn't seeing anything. He stayed like that, unmoving, for nearly five minuets. "It's a long story," he finally admitted, "one for another time."

Bruce looked down at his watch. It was nearly seven. "If there are no further questions, it's almost time for dinner."

Dinner that night was fairly silent, until Tim tried to kick Damian under the table and hit Cassandra instead.

"Ow!" Cassandra wasn't so much hurt as startled. She retaliated on the most obvious victim

"Hey, what was that for?" Jason asked.

"You kicked me!"

"Did not, **you** kicked me!"

"What is going on?" Bruce demanded.

"(S)he kicked me!" Jason and Cass cried in stereo.

"I never kicked you." Jason claimed defiantly.

"Well, someone did." Cass defended herself.

"Will both of you please stop acting like teenagers?" Richard asked.

"Stay out of it, Dick." Jason stated. "This is between me and Cass."

"Yeah, Dick," Damian chimed, "stay out of it."

"And what do _you_ have to do with it, young man?" Bruce inquired.

"Nothing," said Damian meekly. It was too late, both Jason and Cassandra were shooting daggers at Damian.

"'Fess up Brat." Jason was mad, Cassandra's kick had really hurt. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Damien repeated, practically whining this time. No one believed him.

"Damien..." Bruce growled.

"I didn't kick Cass. Promise."

"Who _**did**_ you kick?"

"Tim," Damian muttered.

"What was that?" Tim couldn't resist. "We couldn't hear you."

"Tim" Damian stated clearly.

"And why were you kicking Tim?" Bruce's voice was overly sweet.

"..." Damian pouted.

"I'm waiting."

Damian scowled, why was his father doing this to him? "It isn't fair! Who cared if I hurt Tim? It isn't like Tim is even Bruce's real son. He's just an imposter!"

"DAMIAN!"

Oops! Had he said that out loud? Damian stared at his father defiantly.

"We **will** be discussing this later."

"Selina?" Tim asked again. The older Wayne children were in Jason's room discussing the latest bombshell to hit their lives. They had chosen Jason's room for two reasons: One; Jason was most comfortable there, and two; it was equidistant to Bruce's and Damian's rooms, and therefore as far away from each as you could get.

"She's not that bad, Timmy." Richard was trying to make Tim realize that he was stuck in a situation that could have been a lot worse. The other two were _**supposed**_ to be helping him.

"Yeah, Timmy, it could've been the alien's mother." Jason shuddered at the thought.

"Stop calling me Timmy! I'm not 16 anymore."

"Or Poison Ivy." Richard was ignoring that outburst. Jason didn't.

"You'll always be Timmy to us, little bro'. No matter how old you get."

"Oh is that so.... Jay Jay!" Jason reached for his younger brother, or, more accurately, where Tim had been sitting a second ago.

Tim smiled, "Ha ha,you missed." he gloated. Jason launched himself and grabbed Tim's foot by the ankle. Tim tried to step out of the lock and fell. Soon the two boys were completely entangled and wrestling for dominance.

Richard looked at Cassandra. "Shall we?" He opened the door and followed Cass out.

"I'm happy for him" Glare.

"Really, Cass, I am. He deserves this. So, think you'll enjoy having a mother?"

Cassandra's eyes lit up. "It'll be great! Someone I can do girl stuff with. Barbra's great, but...," she trailed off. "Barbra's more like a sister, someone I can hang out with and tease, Selina'll be... Different. Good different."

Dick smiled, thinking about Barbra tended to have that effect on him.

"So, how do we ensure that Tim and Damian don't ruin everything?"

"Wha?" Dick had been a little lost in thought.

"Come on, I'm happy, your happy, Jason's happy, Alfred is overjoyed, Bruce and Selina are obviously happy, Tim is not happy, and Damian is...Damian."

"Cass..."

"Yes?"

"Do you honestly think Alfred would let _**Anything**_ jeopardize this wedding?"

"Point taken." Richard and Cassandra looked up to see Jason standing in the door way. "Can I come in?" Jason shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Sure, we were just discussing-"

"I know," Jason grinned. "It's gonna' be so awesome." He paused thoughtfully, "if it actually happens."

"Do you really doubt Alfred?"

"No, Dick. It's just...How many times have you not listened to Al when you thought you could get away with it?"

"..."

"I repeat, what are we going to do?" Cassandra was glad someone agreed with her.

"I have an idea."

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this?" Richard moaned. And, as the oldest child, the

blame would probably fall on his shoulders.

"We'll keep them busy." Jason _liked_ his plan. No way was he going to let his big brother rain on his parade.

"How?" Cassandra was curious.

"Prank 'em."

"I _knew_ I wasn't going to like it."

**A/N:** Finally, a the chapter does almost everything I wanted from it. I only missed one, not too bad. I hope to update within a week. Reviews would help.


	4. Changes

**Disclaimer: **Using this site is indicative of non-ownership on the users part.

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long, but considering the fact that I only got _**5**_ reviews, I figured most people probably don't care. P.S. Thanks to Simon920 for the beta.

******************************************************************

**Wedding Day**

**Changes**

Dusk had fallen at Wayne Manor. Richard looked almost gloomily out the window; Bruce was beside him before he realized someone else had entered the room. "How does he do that?" Richard thought, "I can hear almost anyone else, but Bruce – nope."

"Aren't you going out?" Bruce's voice was inquisitive, nothing else.

"Aren't you?" Dick retorted. Truthfully he was unsure about his position, was he still Batman? Or would Bruce take the mantle back?

"Dick…" Bruce began softly, "I'm not Batman, you are, and I won't take that away from you."

"Does that mean you're out of the vigilante business?"

"No, not completely, I'm just retiring from being Batman every night. I'll be taking a less hands on role from now on."

Richard heard the_ every night_ part and pounced on it. "So, you'll be Batman occasionally?" Richard tried to keep the hurt and anger out of his voice and failed.

"Sure, whenever you're unavailable, or if you need someone else to wear the mantle, I'll be around to help." Bruce explained. He had heard the hurt in Richard's voice and was a bit confused by it.

"Oh." Bruce relaxed, he was glad Di – Richard, he wanted to be called Richard, was satisfied.

"I'll also be available for training, general knowledge, deduction, and creating and maintaining secret identities for some of the super hero community."

Richard was slightly surprised by this statement. "A second Oracle?" he questioned.

"No, Barbara's the only Oracle necessary; I intend to be something else entirely."

"What are you going to call yourself?" There was no **way** Bruce would operate as himself.

"Selina and I are still discussing it." They had decided to do it together, a fresh start for both of them.

"You and Selina are doing this as a joint effort? Really? That's great." Richard smiled. He was happily surprised that his reclusive father was actually bonding with his bride-to-be. Maybe things would work out this time.

"We _are_ getting married, you know."

"Yeah, but family ties never seemed to mean much to you, in the traditional way. Yes, you cared, but you couldn't really show it. When I was younger you were better at it, but after Jason died..." Richard trailed off.

"I was trying again before the crisis, and when I… I had a chance to really think about how much you all meant to me. I finally reconciled with my guilt, and I knew if I ever got another chance, I wouldn't mess up again." Bruce wasn't used to explaining his emotions, it was still hard for him, but it felt good to let his eldest know how he felt. His eyes were sad as he continued, "I am sorry, though, for all those lost years." Bruce let his regret show through, he was surprised at how much easier it was to share this now.

Richard was surprised. His mentor's time away from home had changed him, he reflected, for the better. "Well, you're here now. That's what matters, right?" Richard grinned at his mentor, blue eyes dancing.

"Right," Bruce smiled back. It was good to be home.

******************************************************************************

Damian scowled fiercely, paying no attention to his father's lecture. He didn't want to hear it anyway. He was going to show everyone who _**truly**_ belonged in this family, and it wasn't that tramp, or any of his "siblings".

"Understand?" Bruce demanded.

Damian was shocked out of his reverie. "Sure," he answered sweetly.

"In that case, what did I just say?" Bruce raised an eyebrow.

Damian was speechless. Never having dealt with an irate teacher, Damian was at a loss as to what he should do. "Uh…umm…you said…," Damian's mind was racing. Bruce just arched his eyebrow higher. Damian tried to come up with a plausible answer, and failed.

"I see, well in that case perhaps I should add on to your punishment."

Damian's eyes widened in shock; Richard had punished him of course, or tried to, and so had the old man, but his father had never done so before.

"In addition to being grounded, you will also have to make your bed, and help Alfred with any chores he decides upon." Actually that had been the original punishment, but no one needed to know **that**. "And any more misbehavior on your part will be dealt with severely." Bruce actually had a few ideas in mind.

Damian just looked at his feet. He was sick, wasn't that punishment enough? Apparently not.

"…" Damian mumbled under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Bruce asked pleasantly

"'Snot fair." Damian was barely audible.

"Ask the others before you're so quick to ask for fairness. I'm sure they'll be willing to agree with you, but not for the same reason." And with that parting shot Bruce left the room.

*************************************************************************************

Alfred was in the kitchen speaking to Leslie. Leslie was enjoying her precious free time in the most enjoyable way she knew, chatting to Alfred while sipping tea.

"Of course I'll be there for the wedding. Did they set a date yet?" Leslie was trying to ignore the background noises of her clinic, people rushing, shouting, crying, doors slamming, soft, comforting voices, all blending into a medley she would possibly die without.

"Miss Kyle mentioned wanting a longer engagement period, possibly a year or 18 months." Alfred had vetoed the latter option, informing Miss Kyle that it was improper to push off the wedding for longer than 15 months after the formal announcement. "I understand that Miss Kyle would like an outdoor ceremony so it will probably be a summer or fall wedding."

"All right, I'll be in Gotham by Richard's birthday." Leslie laughed. "I can't believe our favorite love-birds are finally tying the knot. Remember that time we set them up on an a "blind date"? They were mad at us for a week."

"Despite the fact that they obviously enjoyed themselves. I remember." Alfred smiled a little whimsically. It seems like only yesterday Master Bruce was a little boy." Alfred sighed, his surrogate son had grown up much too quickly.

"I'd best be getting back to work," Leslie said.

"All right my dear, see you tomorrow."

"Good night."

"Good night," Alfred waited for the phone to click before adding, "my love."

*************************************************************************************

A/N: I wish Alfred and Leslie would marry, but that's not a story I'm willing to tackle. Next up: Prank War and Wedding Plans. Hopefully I'll finish that before October.


End file.
